I My Me! Strawberry Panic!
by shanejayell
Summary: A new teacher arrives with a very unique problem.


Disclaimer: I own neither I My Me! Strawberry Eggs or the series Strawberry Panic, I'm just borrowing them both. This story will contain yuri and semi-het content, so be prepared.

I My Me! Strawberry Panic!

The students of the schools on Astraea Hill made their way along the walkways from the dorms to the schools, chatting away happily as they greeted the new school year. Old friends were reunited and new students were sighted, conversations buzzing between the girls.

Miyuki Rokujo smiled a little sadly to herself as she walked along the path, unaware of many girl's adoring looks. It hadn't been long since Shizuma had graduated, but for her it felt like forever. There was a hole in Miyuki's life that she didn't know how to fill.

A figure slipped by, her long brown hair flowing as she smiled gently. "Excuse me," the warm voice said as she passed.

'Who is that?' Miyuki thought, feeling stunned as she watched the gorgeous stranger cut through the admiring crowd.

Not far away Tamao Suzumi sighed softly, her long blue-black hair flowing around her as she watched Nagisa bouncing along happily. 'I suppose I should be happy she's even coming back to the dorm,' she mused sadly. Ever since the end of the Etoile competition Nagisa had been involved in a scandelous relationship with Shizuma Hanazono, one that involved her slipping away to the greenhouse, the woods and worse!

"It should have been me," Tamao whimpered to herself aloud, but with enough volume to startle her companions.

"Big sister Tamao?" Chiyo Tsukidate looked up at her anxiously.

Tamao blushed, knowing she couldn't confess her unholy desire for Nagisa to her. "It's nothing," she sighed, smiling and looking down at Chiyo just long enough to accidentally run right into someone.

"Oof," the young woman grunted as she fell backward.

"I'm SO sorry!" Tamao yelped in embarrassment as she hurried over to help the woman up, offering her a hand.

The mysterious young woman in a simple dress and blazer smiled warmly as she said, "I'm sure it was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." The tall, long legged woman smoothly brushed herself off as Tamao gazed at her in shock, something about the older woman rendering her speechless.

'She's so pretty....' Tamao found herself thinking. The woman had to be a teacher but she wasn't that much older than they were. She had a mature beauty that a student couldn't match, coupled with a strangely open seeming expression.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked her gently and Tamao realized she must have been staring at her like a fool.

"I'm fine," Tamao blushed furiously as she quickly headed off, silently wishing she had gotten the new teacher's name.

Chikaru Minamoto smiled as the black haired woman looked at each new student, the red butterfly bows in her hair nearly shimmering in the sun. One of her habits was to imagine each student in the sort of clothes she knew would suit her best, either in cosplay or regular wear. Some might have thought it odd but Chikaru enjoyed it, even if it made her friends a bit wary of what costume she might spring on them.

'There's Amane and Hikari, looking just like a prince and princess,' Chikaru thought, 'I should dress them up appropriately. And there is Nagisa, she's glowing like a new bride.' She chuckled, having a very good idea why Nagisa was glowing, as well as feeling a slight twinge of jealousy. Not that she minded Nagisa's happiness, but it would be nice if she had someone too.

There was a disturbance up ahead and Chikaru looked up, her eyes widening as she took in the pretty young woman. Instantly Chikaru was imagining how that thin, sexy woman would look in a pantsuit... or possibly a tuxedo! '

'Yes, her coloring would really be set off by black and white,' Chikaru mused, feeling her heart race a bit in her chest.

Aware of the interest but not the depth of it, Hibiki Amawa hurried along the path to her meeting with the school's principal. 'Why did I decide to do this?' he thought, wishing once again that he hadn't let his landlady talk him into crossdressing to get employed there. Sadly, with the few jobs available to a phys ed instructor, Hibiki had to take what he could get.

"Miss Amawa," the pretty blonde secretary smiled in a predatory manner as Hibiki finally made it to the office, "so nice to see you."

"Nice to meet you, too," Hibiki nodded nervously.

"I know you're new here," the woman purred as she walked around the desk to Hibiki's side, "so if there's anything I can do ro help, let me know."

Hibiki's eyes widened as the secretary sat down beside him on the couch, laying a hand on his leg worryingly close to his thigh. "I'll do that," Hibiki squeaked, wondering how he'd get her hand off him.

Thankfully the inner door opened and the principal emerged from her office, the tall green haired woman watching with some amusement as her secretary nearly leapt away from Hibiki. "Miss Amawa," she smiled, "I've been waiting."

Hibiki rose, straightening out his skirt and snoothing it down as he answered her, "Thank you for seeing me so soon, ma'am."

As Hibiki went by the principal smiled as she patted his ass, "Trust me, I try to see my teachers as soon as possible... especially the pretty ones."

'What have I gotten myself into?' Hibiki thought weakly. "I certainly appreciate it, Miss Rokujo."

"Please, just call me Shouko," she purred as she lead Hibiki inside, gesturing for him to take a seat across from her desk even as she shut and locked the door.

'What kind of woman is she?' Hibiki thought as he looked around. Unlike the usual staid office that Hibiki might have expected the room was decorated with numerous portraits of women. In addition to paintings and drawings there were also a few sculptures dotted around with a destinctly feminine form even though they were abstract.

"I'm quite impressed," Shouko added as she sat, "Mr. Amawa."

"Eh?" Hibiki jerked, his eyes widening.

Shouko smirked, "Don't panic, Hibiki. You still have your job, if you want it."

Hibiki relaxed a bit, but he still studied Shouko warily. "But why would you...?" he asked.

"Want to hire a cross dressed man for a woman's job?" Shouko finished the question. She sighed, "It's rather complicated. You see, the teacher you're replacing resigned because of a sexual impropriety."

"She seduced a student?" Hibiki's eyes widened

"No," Shouko shook her head, "I'm confident the student seduced her."

Hibiki blinked, "Huh?"

Shouko sighed softly, "We have three schools of lovely young ladies, the majority of which look to females as their ideal companion. To be frank, they're young, randy and a teacher is the ultimate forbidden fruit to them."

"Oh dear," Hibiki said weakly.

"So," Shouko said briskly, "I am relying on you to resist all temptations." She smirked, "If it helps, there's two things you need to keep in mind."

"Yes?" Hibiki asked.

"One, the girls here will be most angry if they find out your gender," Shouko informed him wickedly, "and two, I'll fire your ass and reveal this whole cross dressing escapade if I catch you with one of the girls. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Hidiki nodded, knowing this was going to be a very, very tough school year.

To be continued....?

Notes: I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist. The only character NOT out of Strawberry Panic or I my me! Strawberry Eggs is Shoujo Rokujo, a character from Toka Gettan who might just out lesbian the Etoile Shizuma herself. ^_~ If I continue this I may have Miyuki, Tamao and Chikaru chasing after poor Hibiki....


End file.
